Refill Madness
Refill Madness is the episode 14b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. Lenny and Boog discover that Fanboy and Chum Chum still have a rare cup that gives them unlimited, free refills. Using a lot of distractions from a giant cup to a car ride, Lenny and Boog try their best to take the cup away from them. Cast *David Hornsby as Fanboy *Nika Futterman as Chum Chum *Wyatt Cenac as Lenny *Jeff Bennett as Boog *Josh Duhamel as Oz Plot The show starts with Boog taking a joyride in his prized car, Sandy. When he gets to work late, Fanboy and Chum Chum walk in the store and drink from the Frosty Freezy Freeze machine with an old cup they got from a landfill. Lenny makes fun of them, but then Oz tells them that it's from an old promotion that the Frosty Mart ran. It was "Unlimited Free Refills" and it could be worth a fortune. Lenny and Boog plan to steal it. Boog plans to steal it for the money, and Lenny plans to steal it in order to keep Fanboy and Chum Chum out of the store. Their first attempt is to try to trade them another cup for the old cup, but they fail. Then Boog plans on distracting them with Chimp Chomp, but he gets his hand burnt from the hot dogs that Chum Chum brought them. Then Boog plans on another idea. It is to get them to put the cup in his cup holder and it becomes theirs. They try to get it, but they end up with driving all of Fanboy and Chum Chum's friends. They finally get the cup, but Boog forgot to put on the brake and ends up crashing into the Frosty Mart. Boog is sad that his car is wrecked, and Lenny is worried that he will get fired or he thinks it's worse if he doesn't. Then the old cup is thrown into a bucket of water and becomes clean. Then the two boys read it, and end up chasing Lenny and Boog, yelling "REFILLS" repeatedly. Transcript Gallery Running Gags Memorable Quotes Trivia *This is the first time more than one Fanboy and Chum Chum appears. *Yum Yum the Gum and Dollarnator appeared in this episode, but did not say anything. *This episode focuses more on Lenny and Boog, rather than Fanboy and Chum Chum. *This is one of many episodes where Fanboy and Chum Chum are not the main characters. *It's revealed that Boog has a car named Sandy. Sandy is a reference to the girl of the same name from Grease. *The plot of this is similar to the SpongeBob Squarepants episode "Krab Borg". Continuity *Second time Boog goes outside and throws a tantrum about Chimp Chomp ("Chimp Chomp Chumps"). Goofs *During several of the crowded car scenes, the gang constantly changes their locations in between shots (most noticably during the passing cup sequence). Also, you can sometimes see various duplicates of some characters in the car. *When Boog's car crashed into the Frosty Mart, Boog and Lenny weren't wearing their Frosty Freezy Freeze hats, yet in the next shot, Boog is wearing his. *When Lenny says "Just pass it down!" his mouth moves as if he were saying something else. Allusions *'Grease' - Boog's car is named Sandy, which is a reference to Sandy Drombowski/Ollsen. In addition, Boog sounds like John Travolta, who starred in the said film. *'Reefer Madness' - The title. *When Fanboy and Chum Chum are trying to lick the dirt off of Cuppy, it is strikingly reminiscent of the famous video series on YouTube, namely "Two Guys, One Cup". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Lenny Category:Boog